


The Doctor Said...

by arkylarn



Series: Jamie and Victoria McCrimmon [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkylarn/pseuds/arkylarn
Summary: Victoria is pregnant with her and Jamie's first child -- or children, rather. She has been suffering with sickness from her pregnancy and all Jamie wants to do is help her feel better.
Relationships: Jamie McCrimmon/Victoria Waterfield
Series: Jamie and Victoria McCrimmon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735711
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	The Doctor Said...

Jamie felt horrible, though certainly not as horrible as Victoria. The cause of his anguish, as opposed to his wife’s, was psychological -- he just did not like seeing her in pain, especially knowing that there was not much that he could do about it. The doctor had prescribed bed rest, which Jamie made sure she got plenty of. He also made sure that she ate enough and stayed hydrated and got just enough exercise that it would not be too uncomfortable but they could also avoid all the complications that go along with total inactivity that their doctor had gone over. Of course he was sure that she would be able to do those things on her own if she needed to, but he would rather that he help her. He just wanted her to focus on feeling good so that the babies would be healthy as well.

Babies! Plural! When it was first revealed that Victoria was pregnant, the doctor had not said anything about there being more than one baby. It was revealed very recently, and they had both panicked a bit at first. They were not prepared for two babies. In fact, they were not sure they were totally prepared for just one. When they first arrived in the twenty-first century they had not known what to do. They were all alone, after all, since the Time Lords took the Doctor and nearly managed to capture them, too. England in the future was so unfamiliar, even to Victoria, and it had taken some getting used to. And they did not have any money. Luckily, Jamie had managed to find work with some sort of construction company and Victoria was able to join some sort of program where she learned how to properly bake.

They have been there for a few years now, and Victoria was planning to open a bakery. However, that would have to be put on hold for a little while as they started their family, though it was certainly still going to happen. They were brainstorming names for the business just the other day; they never settled on anything. But, while they still planned for the bakery, it was not going to put food on the table -- not yet, anyway. Since finding out that they were having twins Jamie had picked up extra shifts at work and had even considered finding a second job, though Victoria stopped him. When he was not at work or sleeping he was usually with Victoria, or doing things for her, even though she insisted that it was not necessary. She might have thought he was working himself too hard, but he was sure carrying their children was no easy task, either.

“Here you go!” Jamie smiled as he sat on the end of the bed. Victoria was already awake and reading a book, but when Jamie entered she bookmarked it and put it on the side table. Awkwardly she sat up, having to push up against the bed and move her legs so she could do so properly. Jamie grabbed her arm to help her. It was nearing the end of her second trimester and she was just getting so big, especially considering that she was so small herself. Once they were sitting side by side he handed her the plate that he had been holding on his lap, and grabbed his own plate. He had made waffles with apple slices on the side. While the technology of the modern day might have been a bit confusing to him at first, he did quite enjoy using the waffle maker that he and Victoria bought second-hand. “I picked up those chewy vitamin things that the doctor told us to get, too.”

“Thank you, Jamie,” Victoria blushed and nodded, though she almost felt compelled to giggle. She had forgotten that the doctor told them to get those, but of course Jamie did not. He had not forgotten anything the doctor said so far, even the little things. One time she was craving a sandwich with sliced turkey and tomatoes and lettuce and everything, but Jamie would not make it for her because he had heard that deli meat could be harmful during pregnancy. Naturally she cried and cried because of all the hormones, but Jamie was able to find a replacement in grilled cheese.

As they ate, Jamie and Victoria talked and joked around. They made predictions about the children’s sexs, though they would not find out until she had them. When Victoria tried to stop eating after only a few bites, Jamie urged her to have more. She needed it even if she did not feel like she wanted it. “Oh, but Jamie, my stomach hurts. I think I’ll save it for a little later.”

“Victoria,” he chided, “You know what the doctor said. You’ve got to eat to keep your strength up.”

“Yes, I know what the doctor said, Jamie,” she pouted and slammed her fist onto the bed in frustration, though she was not actually upset with Jamie. “I just feel like I hear that all the time! ‘The doctor said this’ or ‘the doctor said that.’”

“Almost like we’re back on the TARDIS, eh?”

She laughed then shrugged. “I just wish I didn’t feel so crummy all the time.” The morning sickness that she experienced at the beginning of her pregnancy had been replaced by rather more severe symptoms. Her back always hurt and she was tired because of her low anemia levels which they were trying to fix and everything was so swollen and she was starting to get some awfully horrible headaches which had the doctor concerned about her blood pressure. “Or that you would at least let me fix my own tea. I can do some stuff, you know.”

Jamie rolled his eyes sarcastically, though he knew that his wife was genuinely concerned. She just could not do much and he did not want her to do much, but it was a bit harder convincing her of the fact that he really was fine taking care of her. That he  _ wanted  _ to take care of her. “Do you even want to make your own tea? Remember when you threw up at the smell of that one kind we had.”

“I’ve told you that’s because I’m sensitive -- it certainly would not happen now!”

Again they laughed and Jamie took Victoria’s plate, happy that she ate at least half. When he stood up, he wiped the crumbs off his pants. At first he had been rather upset at being required to wear them for work, but he did not think so much about it now. The heavy boots and the bright orange vest he would have to wear once there were annoying enough to distract him from his irritation at the bottoms. “Benjamin’s wife is going to come check on you later today,” he said. They were not exactly close friends with the neighbors, but they were nice enough to help the McCrimmons. They already had children, after all, so they had been pretty happy to find out that Jamie and Victoria would be having their first.

Victoria pulled a face. “I do so hope that our children don’t end up like hers,” she huffed, “They’re so mean!” But Jamie knew that most of her problems were with the children’s mother. They were spending too much time together, and the woman did have the tendency to be a bit of a judgmental gossip. Jamie was just glad that he was never home when she visited.

She sighed and Jamie stepped toward her when he noticed that she looked sad. When she looked up again, her eyes were wide and pleading. “I wish you wouldn’t go, Jamie.” She felt bad, like it was selfish of her, but it was the truth. “I wish you would just stay here with me.”

“Me, too, Victoria,” he nodded as he sat back down on the bed. He gently held her hands, stroking them with his thumbs. “But it’s only for a few hours then I’ll be back home again.” A hand softly held her chin and tilted her head up as tears formed in her eyes. She sniffled as she tried to stop herself from actually crying. “And you have my number if you need anything. You know you can call -- I’ll always answer.”

“You’re not supposed to have a phone at work…”

“It’s not like I use it for anything but you.” It was inevitable living in the time they were in that they would get phones, and, honestly, Jamie rather appreciated his. It kept him in contact with Victoria; of course he learned how to use it properly. “You’re more important than anything I’d be doing there.”

She sniffed and giggled at the same time and wiped away her tears with her arm. She apologized and he told her that there was nothing to be sorry for and that he loved her and, once he was sure that she was fine, he started heading out of the room again.

“Jamie, wait-!” she demanded once he was halfway out the door. He tried not to look too concerned. “I need you to do something for me.”

He raised his brows. “ _ Now  _ you want me to do something for you, hm?” he joked.

She pretended to be upset by this. She crossed her arms as best she could over her stomach and she looked away from him. “I guess I won’t ask for a kiss, then!” Two seconds later and he was kissing her and she was hugging him, already ready for him to come home.


End file.
